


Day into Night

by Moonfishh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically just two main characters, Day god, Dorks in Love, GodsAU, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hikyuugodsau, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama/Hinata - Freeform, M/M, Night God, Sun God, haikyuuau, hella gay, moon god - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfishh/pseuds/Moonfishh
Summary: As the god of night, Kageyama has to put up with a lot. Somehow that included dealing with the god of the sun. And that annoyed him. It annoyed him a lot….no matter how cute they happened to be.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Day into Night

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on the back burner for a while. I wrote it to try get out of my writers block heh. But yea I thought hey I haven't seen that many god aus, and what's better then Kagehina as night and day! <3

For every dark night, there is a brighter day…

~~~~~  
Spring:  
~~~~~~

Kageyama would never forget the darkness of the night. It would never ever escape his memory. It was so clearly pitch-black up here in the clouds where he sat as if a curtain had been draped over his head. But luckily the stars were his savior in lighting up the world, the moon shining down over the world. Otherwise surely he’d be cast in darkness forever.

Kageyama sat cross-legged, sighing as he reached down, picking at the dark grey fluff of the cloud beneath him and watching as it floated up, bobbing up through the air until it was too far away to see.

It wasn’t that Kageyama was slacking off on his duties of being a night god...it was just that. Usually, by this time, the god of day would come along and take his position and he would go take their position, rotating the light across the earth.

Yet he hadn’t seen Kenma walk by yet. And Kenma was usually very on time, despite his lack of ever giving Kageyama more than a “Thanks, you can go now”.

Kageyama groaned and fell, letting his back hit the cloud below him. His eyes followed the milky speckles twirling and dancing along the sky in various patterns and it tugged at the corner of his lips till he was frowning. He studied the glow of the moon. 

Maybe he could dare to go ask Tsukishima about Kenmas whereabouts? But last time he had gone to talk to him, Tsukishima had laughed in his face and insulted him about not even knowing where his partner was.

It would be a different situation if Yamaguchi were ever late, Kageyama had thought, trudging back to sit on the clouds. Because of course, the moon can never be as beautiful without its stars.

Slowly he let his eyes close, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks.

So then where was his beauty? Who would match with him to become something admired and sought upon? Definitely not Kenma. Especially after he dare be so late! Really where was he?

Kageyama brought his hand to his cheek, scratching it meekly.

Maybe he ought to just move positions anyway before the humans below started to wonder if an apocalypse was on the rise. Or maybe he should-

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” a voice called out.

Kageyama's eyes jumped open and he hurriedly pushed himself up on his elbows. Ahead of him was somebody running towards him. But who? Their hair was a brilliant glowing orange, their clothes made of flowing white cloths, and their face was a statement of what worried and extremely happy would ever look like.

But Kageyama couldn’t help but let his eyes stray around the white, orange glow emitting from them. That was the god of day, but it sure as hell was not Kenma…Not to mention, Kenma had never ran like that before.

“You…”Kageyama pushed himself up to stand. 

“Yes me! I’m here!” The boy came to a stop in front of him. Immediately his hands fell to his knees, struggling for breath and chest heaving as he panted.

“Who are you!?” Kageyama’s brows furrowed.

“Eh?” they tilted his head up to look at him. “I’m Hinata, the new god of day!?”.

Kageyama nearly stumbled backward in surprise.

“There’s two of you???” Kageyama asked, baffled.

“No, the god of day is replaced every year” Hinata pushed himself from his knees, throwing a curious glance at Kageyama - As if he were the idiot in this situation. 

And that’s when he noticed...Hinata was...short. Maybe even a head or two shorter than him? He thought that most of the gods were supposed to be the same age? But if he were younger, no wonder why he was late. A child. A child he would have to deal with.

“So what’s your name then?” Hinata asked, speaking the words with a smile. And Kageyama suddenly realized he hadn’t spoken for a while.

“You’re late” is what he ended up saying, and the small smile on Hinata's face fell dramatically.

“Well, it wasn’t my fault. I’ve never been in this position before! Nobody told me where to go, or what to do” Hinata scrambled for an excuse, waving his hands around in large, annoying motions. Ones that almost hit Kageyama a multitude of times. 

“How hard could it be?” Kageyama cocked an eyebrow. 

Although he didn’t mean for it to be so offensive, the other god seemed to take it that way as he squared his shoulders and pinched his lips together.

“I’m willing to do a lot of things...but admitting to Ukai that I don’t know what to do after he gave me clear instructions is not one of them” Hinata crossed his arms. “Besides, you must have been new once, give me a break”.

“I’ve only been here for a year” Kageyama clicked his tongue, giving him an unimpressed glance.

“That’s cool! So you’ll be leaving soon and hopefully, I get someone better to talk to!” Hinata smiled, gleefully.

“The god of night stays in this position for 100 years, idiot” Kageyama scoffed.

“Oh...yea well I don’t want to be talking to someone so rude anyway. I’ll be taking this spot now, so you can go, thanks” Hinata huffed.

Kageyama perked up suddenly, noticing that, slowly behind Hinata, the light had been creeping up, turning the clouds a blinding white, the sun slowly rising above the broad horizon. The light really was amazing. He turned to look behind him, and slowly found the darkness of night fade away, the stars falling from the sky and the moon hiding away once again.

“Yeah well, whatever. I guess I’ll leave” Kageyama mumbled, scuffing the cloud with a toe.

When Hinata didn’t reply, choosing to instead turning his head to the side in ignorance, Kageyama merely frowned harder, turned on his heel, and strutted off. He walked and he walked until the clouds he stood upon were once again a dark solitary grey, the hazy blues, and blacks of night surrounding him. 

And when he arrived at his destination, he fell back to sitting once again, ready to settle in for another cold, dark night. 

~~~

It was the thought of Hinata that kept rolling around in Kageyama's brain, annoying him to an extent higher than when he had met him.

It annoyed him that Hinata had been so ignorant about his duties...but what was even more annoying was himself. Finally, he got someone to talk to, and what did he do? Insult them, and for no good reason really.

Perhaps being such a recluse had led him to become a bad person after all this time. Just maybe...he was being more of schmuck about this than he really should be. Guilt ran heavily through his veins and he couldn’t seem to stop the feeling of regret.

So by the time night had passed on the side of earth he was located on, he thought maybe instead of waiting for Hinata to travel here, dragging the sunrise with him. He would instead visit him, bringing the sunset. 

And so he stood from his perch, straightened his back with a heavy sigh, and set on his way.

When he spots Hinata, he’s almost hesitant to approach. He’s lying on his stomach towards the edge of a giant fluffy white cloud. His chin rests on his arms as he looks at the earth below, and Kageyama wonders what he might be watching at that particular moment.

He inhales a stuttering breath, looks behind him where the night has started to languidly creep along the sky with him. Kageyama only brought darkness.

He’d only have maybe half an hour before Hinata had to leave to go light up his last destination.

Kageyama made his way with light footsteps across the clouds. This was different. Before he had always let Kenma arrive at his spot in time for sunrise. He hoped that sunset would be just as pretty.

“Ah!” Hinata let out a squeaky yelp as Kageyama dropped to sit next to him. The redhead scrambled to sit up, looking upset for whatever reason. “What are you doing here?”.

Kageyama turned to look at him, eyes wide. He licked over his lips in lieu of an answer. 

“I’ve...never seen a sunset before” Kageyama spoke, careful to keep his voice low and unprovoking.

Hinata stared back, equally as stunned for words.  
“N-never?”.

Kageyama shrugged silently and his eyes trailed back over his shoulder where the darkness skulked it’s way over, blighting the clouds dark and grey. The black blended into the bright shades of day time, devouring any light that stood in its path.

Hinata followed his gaze.

“It’s gonna take half an hour for the sun to actually set around here” Hinata noted, and Kageyama responded with a slow nod. He already knew that

“About yesterday” Kageyama began. “Er…” his eyebrows bunched in.

“Ah” Hinata sat up so that he was leaning back on his heels, and put his hands to his hips. “So you’re apologizing, are you?”.

“Yea well unfuck you or whatever…” Kageyama huffed, turning his head to look away.

He waited, heart, pounding in his chest. Why did he have to be this way? He pinched his lips inwards, anticipating the words that would make his heart sink.

But instead what he heard was...laughter. He slowly turned around, bewildered as the redhead bent over, hands around his stomach and eyes pinched shut. He giggled and giggled and Kageyama looked on, thoroughly confused.

“I-idiot! Why are you laughing!” he shouted.

“B-because. You’re the idiot” Hinata wiped away his tears.

Kageyama scoffed a little at that, full of disbelief.

“It’s true,” Hinata smiled wide. “You’re just a huge sook who doesn’t know how to talk to people”.

“You don’t know anything about me” Kageyama argued, defensively.

“Well, I get along great with everyone! Especially Kenma, Aone, Inuoka, Bokuto- Oh I love Bokuto. He’s the sun god at the moment! One day I’ll rotate into that position” Hinata looked up and over to the sun in the sky in awe. “And then in ten years, I’ll be back here”.

“Your next position….right” Kageyama nodded, a little confused. 

“Don’t act like you know when you don’t, stupid” Hinata shoved at his arm, which involved Kageyama shoving him back.

“It’s Kageyama to you!” he bit back, although he didn’t mean to seem so aggressive. Luckily Hinata didn’t seem to be taking personal offense anymore.

“Oh, my bad. Kageyama the stupid then” Hinata grinned a toothy smile.

“Shut up. I know people too!” Kageyama scrunched his nose at him.

“Hm?” Hinata tilted his head, still smiling that ridiculous smile. “Who did you last take over from?”.

“...Their name was Oikawa” Kageyama suddenly became quiet once again. “Iwaizumi used to say that there was a fish that carried its babies around in its mouth and that fish would probably look at mine and Oikawa's relationship and say ‘that’s messed up”.

Hinata snickered a little at that, hand covering his mouth. “What about the god of the moon then?” he asked.

“W-well we don’t get along either” Kageyama spoke. He ducked his head, feeling ashamed.

“Hmm” Hinata hummed again. “Well…I like you”.

Kageyama slowly raised his head once again.  
“Oh…” was all he could get out.

“Hey” Hinata tapped his shoulder. “There’s the sunset” he pointed out over the clouds.

Kageyama blinked to look where he was pointing, and there he found a brilliant view. Sunrise was pretty. It had its colorful pinks and blues that wound their way tight around his heart. But he had never stayed around long enough to truly admire it. 

Now...now he could see his first sunset. 

He watched with Hinata by his side. He observed as the sunset spread its largess into the grateful sky. Rich hues of red blended with blood oranges, purples, and deep crimsons. Kageyama’s heart soared at the sight as he was transported into a timeless existence, unready for the blanket of the night to come so soon. He didn’t feel the need to move on so quickly.

But too soon the last of the light was gone, casting them in a wave of darkness.

“Well, I should probably go. The roosters aren’t gonna wake up anyone without a sunrise to act upon” Hinata grins, wide and cheeky.

Kageyama has to pretend to rub his nose to hide his amused smile as Hinata gathers himself and stands to his feet.

“So which one is it then?” Hinata asks.

“Huh?” Kageyama looks up at him, baffled.

“Which is it? Are you going to come to visit me for another sunset or am I gonna come back here for the sunrise?”.

“I don't care,” Kageyama said simply.

Hinata pauses for a moment, studying Kageyama’s face. He ends up huffing a sigh.

“Hmm well bye then, Kageyama” Hinata shrugs, and he turns on his heel. He starts to walk off, white robes flowing behind him like a fine liquid. They contrast so brightly against the darkness around him that Kageyama's breath is robbed from his lungs.

“Sunset!” Kageyama shouts out after him.

Hinata looks over his shoulder, surprised. Kageyama stares back. He gulps. But then the redhead is beaming, lifting his hand in a thumbs-up, and Kageyama releases an unknown withheld breath.

He turns his head to look back out over the night, and suddenly it’s like he has something to look forward to. 

They do meet at sunset once again... and they end up talking, and then Hinata next time arrives at sunrise to talk to him. They begin to do this every day, staying around for half an hour each time. Somehow the spring passes by in an instant, and Kageyama hadn’t even had the thought to question why it somehow seemed easier this year.

~~~~~~~  
Summer:  
~~~~~~~

“That’s it! I’m not getting into any more stupid arguments with you!” Kageyama argues.

“Grapes grow on trees,” Hinata points at him, voice overflowing with confidence.

“NO, THEY FUCKING DO NOT” Kageyama grasps at the inky strands on his own head.

Both of them are sitting on the clouds, the sun rising in the background. But despite how beautiful it is, there are more important issues. 

“What do they grow on instead then!?” Hinata folds his arms over his chest.

“I- y’know- bushes” Kageyama folds his arms over his own navy robes, sounding too uncertain for his liking.

“Ohohoho...you have a bet mister” Hinata squints his eyes at him. Kageyama can’t help but notice how brightly brown his eyes are, shining with slight shades of orange and glossing over with uncontained excitement.

Kageyama isn’t fast enough to reply as Hinata bounds over to the edge of the canopy of clouds. He falls to his knees and peers over. Kageyama walks over at a slower pace and then also bends down to look over and underneath them.

Hinata has used his power to narrow down on a place on earth. A farm. More specifically, a vineyard. Hinata lifts his hand, pushing the air around him to the right, and the view below them scrolls over slightly. 

The bird's eye view shot is lines of stakes and vines crawling over branches, all flush with bright purple grapes.

“Aw...vines” Hinata leans back, a pout to his face. “We were both wrong”.

But Kageyama is well over that. Instead, he’s watching as somebody comes into view. One of the farmers. He has a patchy straw hat hanging at the side of his worn-out shorts. He cups his hand over his eyes, looking down a specific row of grapevines.

“Go closer”. Kageyama doesn’t take his eyes off the man.

“Eh, why?” Hinata asks, but answers his request anyway, pushing his hands outwards so they have a more quality view. 

Kageyama’s eyes trail over the man. He doesn’t know why. There’s just something about him. Something to admire about him, with the lean muscles under taut tanned skin. The way he looks over his work, how he got up so early just to oversee his crops and surely the day of labor yet to come of it. 

Hinata watches the side of Kageyama’s face, studying his expression, thoughtfully.

“You like him?” Hinata asks, and Kageyama snaps out of it, leaning backward. He turns to look at the redhead, who looks to be asking a genuine question.

“Don’t be weird” Kageyama disregards the comment with a roll of his eyes.

“I’m not!” Hinata defends himself, furrowing his brow. “It’s okay to like someone for their aesthetic”.

“I don’t- can you shut up” Kageyama scowls and he leans away from the edge, falling backward to sit down again. Hinata copies him, sitting back down, crossed legged.

“You think he’s good-looking, don’t you?” Hinata crinkles his eyes into a slight smile. His tone is too cheeky, voice too assuming. It pisses Kageyama off.

“I don’t know what classifies as handsome. I just liked his grapes” Kageyama comments offhandedly.

“Oh, I bet you do” Hinata wiggles his eyebrows.

Kageyama shoots him a deeper scowl, hoping his expression isn’t too furtive. But somehow the redhead notices how Kageyama doesn’t want the attention, how behind everything, he’s full of pricked nerves.

But for once in his life, he stays quiet about it. 

“I think he is” Hinata shrugs his narrow shoulders. 

They’re nice shoulders, Kageyama thinks. Slightly tanned with a dance of freckles over them, just a little more concentrated than the ones sprawled over the rest of his body. Sometimes the white silk of the robes would shift when Hinata moved and Kageyama wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off. 

When Kageyama doesn’t respond, cheeks feeling too heated for his liking, Hinata takes it upon himself to crawl closer to Kageyama.

“What are you doing, dumbass?” he asks.

“Hmm...Your nose. It’s too pointy” Hinata strokes his chin, observing Kageyama's face.

“What!?”.

“If you were on earth, I think your nose would be too pointy” Hinata speaks again, this time more sure sounding. 

“That doesn’t even make sense!” Kageyama scoffs. “And my nose is the same as yours”.

“No” Hinata shakes his head, and his orange hair bobs with him. “Yours is more upturned” he leans forwards and taps Kageyama on the nose with a fingertip.

Kageyama squints at him for a moment before letting his eyes fall down, trying to look at his own nose. The result is of course Hinata falling into a fit of giggles in front of him.

“Don’t go cross-eyed trying to look now, Kageyama” Hinata snorts.

Kageyama snaps his attention back to the redhead.  
“Well, how else am I supposed to look?”.

“Have you never seen yourself before?” Hinata asks simply.

Kageyama shrugs and scratches absently at his shoulder.

“When I was briefly the god of rain I saw myself a few times in the reflections of puddles. But that was...a long time ago” he tries to run through the mental reel of his brain.

“You have blue eyes,” Hinata says, and Kageyama's eyes flicker back to his face. 

Hinata is smiling. Of course, he is. He always smiled like he knew nothing but happiness. Although Kageyama supposed that’s what he liked about him.

“You have brown eyes” Kageyama replies, and Hinata’s gaze widens at the comment. He knits his brows and touches his cheek, tenderly.

“Bokuto said I had dark yellow eyes!” Hinata’s voice is high pitched and whiny.

“They’re definitely brown,” Kageyama repeats. He knows so because he’s looked at them so many times. Not that he’d tell Hinata that.

Hinata groaned, shaking his head in disappointment.

“You also have freckles” Kageyama nods towards his cheeks. That seems to perk Hinata up, the smile returning to his face. Perhaps he thought that was his best feature. Kageyama wouldn’t try to argue against that. Ugh...what was happening to him?

“You have long dark eyelashes” Hinata grins. “They’re really nice”.

“You have bright orange hair,” Kageyama says in return.

“Duh. I know that” Hinata chuckles.

“I’m just saying” Kageyama mumbles. “It’s like...really bright”.

There’s a moment of quiet where they both just sit there. Kageyama bites the inside of his lip wondering what this type of silence means.

“You’re handsome,” Hinata ends up blurting out, and Kageyama's eyes shoot open. His cheeks immediately ignite and he jerks his face to the side to hide it.

“Don’t give that look!” Hinata scoots backward as if doing so will set the world in retrograde.

He doesn’t know what look he’s supposedly giving apart from embarrassment.

“...I think you’re cute” Kageyama twists his mouth around and then looks back at Hinata. “Kinda”.

“What do you mean kinda?” Hinata scoffs. His own cheeks are tinted pink, which should relieve Kageyama since they both seem equally embarrassed, but it really doesn’t.

“Like, I don’t know, a cute baby animal” Kageyama cocks an eyebrow, not even really knowing himself. His tongue feels heavy in his mouth and it’s like it’s getting harder to talk.

Hinata gives a stilted laugh and waves his hand dismissively.  
“Oh wow, Kageyama, you flatter me so!” he says, sarcastically.

And just for that comment, Kageyama dives at him, tackling him into the clouds. Hinata yelps, but it morphs into laughing as soon as Kageyama digs his fingers into his side, tickling him relentlessly.

The sun had risen fully, and he knew he had to get going. Yet he couldn’t help but want to stay longer. And he hated that summer seemed to pass just as quickly as spring did. Maybe even quicker…

~~~~~~  
Autumn:  
~~~~~~~

There was one thing better than seeing Hinata every day. It was the surprise that came with finding out if they would meet as the sunrise of sunset. Kageyama would usually try to go see him at sunset, but sometimes before he could even get himself to stand up, Hinata would surprise him by visiting first. 

It did something terribly unusual to his heart every time he saw the redhead. It was hard to differentiate if he was dying or if it was fondness. He knew which one it was…he just didn’t want to admit it.

But for the dramatics, he liked to pretend Hinata was a tiny bug trying to get under his skin sometimes. And oh Hinata would take great offense to that, getting riled too easily. Kageyama would try to look put out, but his mouth tilting into a grin always ruined the effect. 

And so when he saw Hinata approaching on the first day of Autumn, Kageyama sought to watch him lazily from where he lay on the clouds. 

He closed his eyes, letting his heartbeat settle from where it had jumped at seeing the redhead. But when he opened his eyes again, he saw that Hinata’s face wore no smile.

Kageyama peaked with curiosity, pushing himself to sit up. His eyes followed Hinata as he walked the last few meters through the dark sky, stars shining around him. His face was solemn.

“Hi, Kageyama” Hinata tried to speak weakly.

Kageyama didn't wait for him to elaborate, jumping straight to it.

“What’s wrong? ” he asked, disconcerted. The feeling in his chest unsettled him so intensely as Hinata sat beside him, heaving a sigh.

“I saw something just before. It was an owl” Hinata mumbles, eyes cast downwards. “It was shot down by poachers”.

Kageyama opens his mouth to say something, then closes it again and presses his lips into a thin line.

Hinata folds his arms over his propped up knees and gives another long-suffering sigh. A shiver courses through the small redhead's body and Kageyama shuffles closer, pressing their thighs together, hoping to convey at least a sliver of comfort.

“I’m sorry you had to see that...but it does happen a lot,” Kageyama says.

Hinata turns to look at him. His eyes have a wet sheen to them.

“It happens with many other animals too…” Kageyama continues, and Hinata’s face falls even more.

“I know it does...but I usually don’t focus on those parts of the world. I was looking at the wrong place at the wrong time and-” Hinata sucked in a shaky breath.

“Kageyama, it was so beautiful. I watched it for hours. I watched it soar. I watched it glide through the sky with its massive long feathers. Owls usually aren't up during the day...so I tried to observe it for as long as I could”. His voice sounded utterly dejected.

“It’s just a shame” Hinata mumbles.

Kageyama inhales deeply and nods a little too vigorously. But he nearly falls back in surprise as Hinata drops his head on the side of his shoulder.

The shiny orange hair is so bright, accompanied by the faint glow around him, Kageyama can look for only so long at the head on his shoulder. Instead, he looks forward.

“I’m glad you're the god of the day” Kageyama mumbles.

“Why?” Hinata tilts his head up to look at him.

“Such terrible things happen at night” Kageyama rubs at his nose with the crook of his finger.

“Like what?” Hinata asks, eyes wide.

“Y’know...crimes...and other stuff,” he says simply. “I see people work their second jobs to support their families, I see somebody get murdered in an alleyway for the leather they keep in their pocket. I see people disregarded for the color of their skin, children who cower from their parents who know no better but to yell and the stricken disease that overruns the innocent”.

“But...you must see happy things too, right!?” Hinata pulls away from his shoulder to look at him fully. His eyes burn with intensity, demanding something from Kageyama.

Kageyama snorts out a laugh at his behavior. The sound is soft and weak and edged in fatigue.

“I’ve seen a little girl stay up late practicing the violin. And on the other side of the world, I have seen a little boy stay up to practice his writing. I’ve seen people dance and sing...but not so much anymore. There are good things if you know where to look I suppose” Kageyama scratches the back of his head.

Hinata nods slowly, looking as if he were taking in every single scrap of information Kageyama was giving him.

“You just need to know where to look,” Hinata repeats. His eyes are still so fierce, and they burn right into Kageyamas.

His heart thumps madly in his chest, like the beat of a heavy drum.

“Y-yea. That’s what I said dumbass” he turns his head to the side, breaking the long moment of prolonged eye contact.

He hears Hinata sigh off to the side and feels him slump to sit back at his side. 

“I think I would like to be the god of night” Hinata remarks, and it has Kageyama turning to look back at him.

“No you don't,” Kageyama says.

“Eh, why not?” Hinata raises a brow at him. Not in a challenging way but in a curious way.

“It’s dark. It’s cold and...it’s lonely” Kageyama's eyes stray to the clouds beneath him.

“Are you lonely, Kageyama?” Hinata asks, voice laced with soft question.

Kageyama looks up in front of him. He watches as the day merges into the night. He watches the brightness envelop the blackness, fulfilling it with brilliant and beautiful soft colours that only one person could bring.

He turns to look at Hinata, at his bright, blinking eyes and curious face. Kageyama can’t help but smile a little. 

“I don’t think I have been for a while now,” Kageyama whispers.

~~~~~~  
Winter:  
~~~~~~

When Hinata approaches Kageyama one sunrise, he’s met with cheeks flushed with excitement and a broad grin.

“Kageyama, Kageyama, Kageyama!” Hinata yells, bouncing over to him.

“What is it-” he’s cut off as Hinata grabs him by the hands and abruptly twirls the both of them around, madly. Their robes fly and Kageyama is yelping as the hands let go, throwing him into a large heap of auroral clouds. 

“What the heck!” Kageyama sits up, brushing the cloud off and away from him. It swirls around his robes in little circles. He goes to push himself up but before he can get one foot on the ground, he’s being tackled by a large amount of weight for someone so small.

“Bastard” Kageyama coughs out weakly as Hinata sits up on his chest.

“It’s New Years tonight!” Hinata laughs.

Kageyama rubs at the spot just above his chest, looking for his breath. When he opens his eyes, he finds Hinata beaming down at him. The clouds behind him set a great background for how radiant Hinata seems to be, light shining off him in every direction.

“So what” Kageyama pushes Hinata off of him and to the side. He brushes the front of his chest as Hinata childishly rolls over and through the piles of lustrous clouds. 

He pushes himself to his feet and walks over to the redhead. When he looks down, Hinata is panting, the tip of his nose and cheeks red with exertion. His hair lays messy around him and the smile on his face would be a true challenge to beat. 

Kageyama's chest feels tight.

“It means lots of celebrations! And get this, we can choose to oversee any one of them!”. Hinata looks to be teeming with mirth.

Kageyama snorts in amusement before sitting down at his side. Hinata also pushes himself up so that they are even.

“Okay. So which do you want to see?” Kageyama asks.

Hinata blinks and then laughs.

“What’s so funny now?” Kageyama frowns.

“Nothing! It’s just so gentlemanly of you to offer me the choice” Hinata snickers behind his hand.

Kageyama leans forward and promptly flicks him directly in the middle of the forehead. Hinata’s laughter drops to whining straight away as his hands jump to caress his head.

“I wanna see a Japanese festival,” Hinata says, voice still tainted with displeasure about his injury.

“Oh. With the fish?” he tilts his head. “The ones you catch and put in a bag”.

“Pfft. Look at me. I’m Kageyama and all I notice from an amazing festival full of cultural differences is their fish ” Hinata presses his hands to head, flattening his hair in a terrible impersonation.

“Fine, we won’t look at the fish!” Kageyama scrunches his nose.

“What do you mean we aren’t looking at the fish!? Of course, we’re looking at the fish!” Hinata exclaims.

“Oh my god, how much attention do you need” Kageyama groaned.

“All of it” Hinata upturned his nose at him. “So you better wear something good for me tonight”.

Kageyama leans back on his hands and stares thoughtfully into the air.  
“So like… a darker robe?” he asks.

“No. Like a fancy yukata” Hinata rolls his eyes. “Come on Kageyama, just do it”.

Kageyama tells himself very hard not to tell Hinata that a Yukata is more for summer.

“Hmmm” Kageyama pretends to mull over it. “I just asked myself and I said no”.

“I will fight you,” Hinata points at him.

“You can’t even fight a cold,” Kageyama scoffs.

“Kageyamaaaaaaaa” Hinata's posture droops, and he pushes out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout.

“Fine” Kageyama gives in. As if he were going to truly deny him in the first place.

He throws a look over his shoulder and sees that the sun is just about its rising point. He really ought to get going. So he gathers himself to his feet.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Hinata is having a self victory, pumping his fists in the air.

“I'll see you tonight then” Kageyama nods, and he starts to stroll off.

“Hey, Kageyama!” Hinata calls out after him. 

He peers over his shoulder at his name.

“I hate to see you leave, but love to watch you go” Hinata cups his hands over his mouth. “Cause of your butt!”.

Kageyama’s eyes widen and then he spins his head back around.

“Stupid, dumbass, idiot” he mutters under his breath as he walks away again, this time a little more hurriedly and he leaves Hinata and his satisfied laughter ringing behind him.

~~~

Nervousness seems to be a common theme for him this year. He can say that at least as he begins his trip to see Hinata. He walks slow, the edges of his Yukata dragging slightly across the cloud floor. It’s Cobalt blue. His favorite of all the blues. It blends into black at the bottom and light patterned strands of water run across the sleeves.

He makes sure to not go too fast. When he reaches Hinata, they both only have thirty minutes as the sunset goes down. He’s trying to think wisely about how to spend their last remaining time together.

Neither of them has mentioned it, but tonight would be the last time Hinata would-be god of day. Every year someone new was replaced in the position, right? But why? Why do that when the two of them got along so well. 

He wanted to raise his fist and yell at the gods...apart from he was the gods?  
…

But he wanted to yell at the higher up gods! 

Because finally, he had found someone that if not greatly, but perfectly matched him in every way. Despite them being completely the opposite, they were also completely the same.

But how did one express that in words that did not sound insane? Especially to Hinata, who would probably just ask you to repeat what you said because of course, he didn’t understand it the first time.

When he arrives, Hinata is sitting on the edge of the white clouds. He nearly blends in with the yukata he’s wearing. It’s a soft cream, decorated with elongated branches of a blooming cherry tree, flowers popping with colourful pinks. 

Even though he’s just looking at the back of Hinata’s head, he can tell he looks nice. Kageyama hopes he's placed enough effort into his wardrobe choice to satisfy the redhead. 

He tries to ignore the incessant fact that he actually wants to look decent for Hinata.

“Ah, Kageyama the stupid has finally arrived” Hinata exclaims as Kageyama drops to sit next to him.

“Only because he had to come accompany Hinata the idiot” Kageyama replies easily.

Hinata's grin widens, but he says nothing more, turning his head to look back down over the clouds. Kageyama follows his gaze over the cloud and down below.

The view is amazing, although he was sure it would be better at night. Paper red and white lanterns hang in strings over the top of the festival accompanied by red streamers and many more decorations. As Kageyama's night draws closer and closer, more and more people seem to appear. The lanterns seem to illuminate the pathways even more with soft golden light, casting shadows against walls in moving masses.

He can see where the fireworks are located, ready to be let off later that night. He can see the bedecked costumes for performers still getting ready. And more importantly, he can see the rows of games...including the fish.

“It’s pretty,” Kageyama comments under his breath.

Hinata's eyes dart to him, and for some reason, he’s wearing a sly smile.

“Kageyama, did you know that some say it brings good luck when you kiss someone just as it turns to a new year”.

“Huh?” Kageyama looked back at him, muddled “Isn’t that a part of English culture? Aren’t we looking over a Japanese festival?”.

“Well we are gods of the whole world, are we not” Hinata huffed, eyebrows pinching in. “That means we embrace all culture and every tradition”.

“I suppose so?’ Kageyama replied, still a bit of confusion causing a lilt to his voice.

“What are you gonna do? Brace the culture of abstinence” Hinata leaned forward and poked his cheek.

“Are you saying you want to kiss???”. Kageyama's eyebrows had officially given their vacating notice for tenancy and moved up into his hairline. The furious pounding in his heart has seemed to be rekindled.

Hinata blinks once, twice, before breaking off into another large grin.

“Hah! No. Who would want to kiss you, stupid bakayama” Hinata chuckles, rolling his eyes.

“Be quiet” Kageyama snaps, a little more affected by his words than he thought he’d be. Why did his heart hurt so bad? 

“You know I literally can not do that,” Hinata admits, eyes sparkling behind a wide smile.

Kageyama chooses not to comment on that. Instead, he focuses on the view below. It’s now nearly completely dark. The lights are brighter, the music, chatter, and laughter growing louder with every passing minute. 

It’s the one part Kageyama truly enjoys at night, watching people gather together, bond over festivities, dancing and enjoying themselves. He didn’t know if he’d personally like it himself. But it wouldn’t hurt to try, would it?

Maybe he could ask Hinata to dance?

Kageyama chances a look at the redhead. He’s looking down at the festival too, lips parted softly as his eyes follow a few performers, dressed in flashy colors and extravagant clothing. 

No. It would hurt to be rejected if he asked.

“Hey, Kageyama,” Hinata says softly.

“Yea?” he answers.

“You look nice tonight” Hinata doesn’t take his eyes off the festival below.

“Yeah well...you told me to, so…” Kageyama trails away. He raises a hand to rub at the back of his head, nervously.

“Mmm. I wanted something like this for my last night here. Thanks for agreeing” Hinata’s lips tilt into a smile, and his eyes meet Kageyamas.

“Ah that’s right you have to go soon” he nods, slowly. 

“Eh. I can stay around a little longer. They won’t mind if I’m late” Hinata hums.

“I did!” Kageyama rebuttals.

“Yea but you’re Kageyama” Hinata points out.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he squints at him.

“I don’t know. You’re just...y’know. Kageyama” Hinata's hands flail in the air.

“I’m...different?” Kageyama frowns.

“Well, yea! You’re great!” Hinata’s smile is toothy, eyes pinched at the edges.

Kageyama stares back at him confounded.  
“You’re different too,” he admits.

“Are you going to tell me I look like a bug again, cause I swear Kageyama last time wasn’t even funny. Its eyes were like way too big for its body and-”.

“No” Kageyama cuts him off. “You bring the light into my life. You’re different”.

Hinata blinks a few times in silence.  
“I am the god of day so I suppose that’s correct,” he says slowly.

“No, not like that” Kageyama shakes his head, but then pauses. “Well yes like that, but not that”.

He hasn’t got the attention right now to notice how the last rays of the light are scattered across the clouds. Inch by inch the arm hues drag away, and then they cease altogether, casting the clouds in soft darkness.

“But what does that mean, Kageyama” Hinata whispers.

“It means I want you to stay…” Kageyama's voice doesn’t even sound like his own, too bedraggled and sad.

Hinata bites his lip, he turns to look out over where the sun had disappeared. He gives a long-suffering sigh before pushing himself to his feet. He offers out his hands and helps Kageyama up too.

“I have to go now” Hinata smiles weakly.

“I know” Kageyama swallows the lump growing in his throat and his eyes can’t seem to move from where they look at the clouds below him. “It’s okay to leave”.

“But Kageyama, you’re forgetting something” Hinata whispers. 

Slowly he lifts his head, eyes drifting up to look at Hinata, at his bright fiery hair, his broad smile, and round cheeks. 

“What?” he asks.

He doesn’t reply with words, but instead steps forward. It happens so fast. Too fast. But Hinata leans up on his tiptoes and presses his lips clumsily to Kageyamas in a chaste sweet kiss.

Hinata drops back down onto his heels. His cheeks glow pink in the night air, nervous smile climbing on his face. 

“That” Hinata chuckled.

Kageyama doesn’t waste another second in taking action. His hand rounds Hinata, pulling him in by his lower back and his other hands comes up to gently cup the side of Hinatas face. He brings them into another kiss, this one deeper, longer and more passionate. 

He doesn’t have to worry so hard about the uncontrollable nerves sizzling and exploding through every part of his body. Because Hinata abandons his composure for curling his fists in front of Kageyama yukata and kissing back just as impassionated.

When they break apart, Kageyama leans his forehead against Hinatas as they both draw in a breath. Kageyama tries to savor the moment. The press of warmth, the smell of cinnamon that he hadn’t noticed before, the feeling of something greater than seeing a sunset for the first time.

Hinata is the first to draw away, an elated grin spread across his face.  
“I’ll be back in ten years,” he says.

“Nine, you idiot” Kageyama replies, softly.

“You’ll wait for me right?” Hinata asks, eyes blinking wide. A stupid question really. 

“I’ll be waiting for you” Kageyama confirms with a nod.

Hinata nods back, and that’s all he gets before Hinata takes a step back, and then another one and another one. He turns on his heel and he begins to walk away. His flowery Yukata drags behind him like smooth liquid across the clouds.

Kageyama watches. He watches and watches until the last thing he sees is the bright orange hair disappear into the distance until nothing can be seen at all.

Just like before he had ever met Hinata, he fell back to sitting once again on the clouds and he again settled in for another cold, dark night. 

Apart from this time, he had more than a little lingering warmth in his heart and in his mind to help him survive on his own. 

~~~

For every dark night, there is a brighter day…


End file.
